User talk:MegaSS4Gogeta
I can help u but there already are a lot of db fan fiction wikis. 18:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) do u know how to go to the admin dashboard? you go to dragonballfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminDashboard and click user rights. they'll be a feild to type what users rights u wanna change and write my name, Gohan23 there. Itll take u to a page where you can check the boxes in which you want me to be in. 18:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ur admin buracrat + u have rollback so anything i can help u with? 19:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) i want a SS5 pick to point out its a fanon wiki 4 the backround, otherwise its all yours and ill tell u if u need to change something ok, so heres an ssj 5 pic and what kinda theme do ya want? 19:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) nice pic. u can decide theme. oh, and before u make some1 an admin or something, check with me. k but when you reply to me u're supposed to do it on my talk page so i know that you are talking to me. 19:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) somethings wrong whenever i try to change the theme it doesn't work 19:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) o yeah and i added a chat Hi I am willing to help out if you want I may not know much about coding, but it would be a good learning experience.The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 19:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I think we should protect the main page so that admins are the only ones that can edit it what do you think.The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 20:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) do u want a box or a pic for the logo? 22:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) btw i'm number one on the wiki now :) heres the logo: Hello there! You asked me to join, right? Jimmykiller9 (I'm too lazy to make a sig right now) Manual of Style I made changes to MoS to make it look better please read it and change anything that is incorrect. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 11:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks thats one of my main wikis.The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 13:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, why did you make this wiki? Just wondering... 14:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just giving you a heads up that there are trolls on Dragon Ball wiki and they might find there way here. And here are my Re-Plys. #Not alot #Sure I guess #No, not yet, I don't know much about this place. #Sure once I know what to do. #And now.................... Not really gonna tell you :) But if thats a rule I might tell you. Other wise Ill leave. :) 16:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok good. :D 16:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) hi i just wanted to let you know that after i saw that we had a new wiki here i came. (Billybobdafunnie guay 15:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC)) FINNALY!